Our Demons
by Callmesix
Summary: Their faces twisted and contorted. They were demons, and she was about to die. Marko/OC/Dwayne. Did the boys expect they could carry on the way they were forever without consequences?
1. Superesse

**I own nothing. **

**"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage."  
― Seneca**

* * *

The blood was everywhere. Hot and sticky. Clinging to her skin, slowly consuming her. She was screaming and screaming. To late, to late to do anything. To stop them. It was hard for her to comprehend, their laughter floating around the room. Their faces twisted and contorted. They were demons.

"The girl as well, I'd like the set. She would be such a beautiful addition to our family." The tallest of the demons demanded. His face obscured by shadows, she knew he wore the face of the devil.

"No, please" She whispered. Hot tears poured down her face, sliding down through the dirt and grime that covered her face. They fell in thick blots to the floor. The body of her brother lay a few feet from her. His once pristine blonde hair coated in layer of crimson and soot. He was pale and unmoving, lips the color of stagnant water.

She was alone.

"Come now my darling, it will all be over soon. It's either this or the fire. And this way," he paused and gestured to his companion. " is a new beginning. There is only fire that awaits you outside. They have called for your death my dear. Have you not heard what they call you?" His voice was so smooth, delicate. A demon with the voice of an angel.

She couldn't die, not like this. She felt frightened, but more than that. She was angry. She could feel the warmth spreading through her body. Trembling, she gathered her courage to look around, desperate for anything. The air around her buzzed and she could feel something, but she couldn't focus enough to understand it. Her vision blurred and she had to swollen and shake herself to fight off the blackness. She steered her attention back to the demon that approached her. His fangs barred, ready to make the kill.

Falling to her knees, she begged him. "Please. Don't." He snarled at her in response.

"Please, scream for me." He stalked closer, blood from his first kill dripping from his mouth.

Her fingertips brushed across the end of the broken chair behind her. Her brother had been slammed around after his last defense sword drawn leaving everything in the room in a broken heap. He had done everything he could to save them. All his training as a solider was worthless against them.

The demons before should not be real. Yet here they were. So if they were real, then maybe, just maybe the stories on how to kill them would be too. She closed her eyes and sad a final prayer.

"I bet you taste so sweet, like honey." He yanked her hair so her head snapped up to face him. Their eyes locked, her blood went cold as he licked his lips.

They say that in the moments before someone dies that complete clarity comes to them. The fog in her head lifted, her heart drummed and her blood surged. There is was, her clarity. She had to be strong, she had to survive for her brother, her family.

Survive.

She took a breath and gathered all her strength, the adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she drove the wood into the demon.

One second, two seconds ticked by. He looked at her surprised, unable to fathom how such a weak and pathetic thing had caught him off guard and she had to admit she was just as surprised.

Then as suddenly as it happened he fell back to the ground, roaring and howling out in anguish.

Seizing the moment she turned and fled into the night.


	2. Vesco

"I felt like an animal, and animals don't know sin, do they?"  
― Jess C. Scott

* * *

Now. Feed.

It was hotter than usual that night. They could smell the sweat rolling off the crowd as he weaved through. The stench of alcohol and salt water coated the air. It was there as well, the sweet, sweet allure of it. The one thing that mattered most above all else, blood.

"Well boys, what shall it be? Dinner and a movie or some take out" They laughed gathering attracting attention of a few passerby's.

"David, we should go check out the stage tonight. I heard it's gonna be fucking awesome man. Lots of variety." The lengthy wild haired blonde suggested between drags.

David released a low chuckle, "Paul, you have a flair for the finer things, truly." He clapped his friend and childe on the back. "Marko, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a good time." Marko flashed a shy smile at a few girls that strolled by the boys. They ducked their heads close together and giggled before ducking into the frozen yogurt shop."Maybe pick up a school girl or two."

"Or three" Paul teased. He flicked his joint and bounced off the railing. "Come on bud." He wrapped an arm around Marko's shoulder and pulled him off towards the stage.

"School girl Dwayne?" David smirked at his oldest, his lieutenant. When he didn't receive a response his smirk faded. His sapphire eyes followed Dwayne's gaze. There was nothing in particular in the line of sight that would warrant a second glance."What's wrong?" He attempted to probe into Dwayne's mind, but he found nothing but silence, his mind closed off. "Dwayne." he hissed. His harsh tone apparently snapped Dwayne's attention back to him. "What's going on with you?"

"Sorry." The raven haired man frowned and looked down kicking the butt of a cigarette. "School girl sounds...good." He sparred David a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

David lit a cigarette, he could tell something was off. He had a bad feeling, but it couldn't be described yet in words. He only felt it festering in the back of his mind. Best not to pick at it. Some things were left forgotten, buried and dead so he pushed the thought from his mind.

By the time they joined Marko and Paul, they had already collected a few heavily influenced young girls from the concert and retired to a bonfire on the beach. Paul was laughing and dancing with two girls wildly around the fire. Marko was leaning against a neglected lifeguard tower his arms wrapped around a short brunette with frizzy hair. He was leaning to the side whispering to the girl's pretty red-head friend with the skin the color of creamy milk. The redhead raked her eyes over David and Dwayne's bodes as they approached. Her face alight with curiosity and something else, want.

David was slightly taken back when he caught her eyes, her eyes could easily mirror his own. It had been forever since the last time he had seen those eyes staring back at him. Eyes the color of...a flash of blonde hair and soft laughter filled his mind. He faltered for a moment almost choking back the memory. It took only a few seconds for him to recover and lock the images away again. The feelings however that were being stirred inside him were much harder to simply will away.

Apart from the redhead's eyes there were no other similarities and for that he was glad.

"Let's get this party started." He sneered.

The boys reared their heads back laughing. David launched himself forward, fangs barred he snatched up the redhead and crushed her to him. "Sssh, it will all be over soon." He twirled her around to face the massacre. He decided to let her witnesses the feed. He wanted to feel her body quiver beneath him, feel her heartbeat quicken, smell the fear that rolled off her body in a thick blanket. Her breathing was coming quicker now, more shallow. He realized he was crushing her in his arms. Humans were such weak and petty play things. She whimpered and began to beg. Sooner or later if left alive long enough, they always begged.

He shoved her from him disgusted. She fell into a heap in the sand crying and muttering to no one in particular how she wanted to live and she wouldn't tell anyone. He bent down to her and his face contorted back to it's more human form. "Sssh, it's alright." He brushed her hair back from her face. "_Gently"_, the voice of his creator echoed in his mind. "_With care, enjoy the moment, relish it_. T_he seconds before you extinguish their life. So delightful." _David smiled and looked away towards his boys who were happily finishing the party, draining every last drop.

"Waste not one drop" He laughed before turning back to flame haired prey and promptly ripping out her throat. Her first and only scream drowned byher blood gurgling up through her once pretty throat.

David deposited her corpse into the raging fire.

"Was it good for you to baby?" Paul asked the corpse he held in his arms. He made a show of twirling her around to the beat of the music before tossing her to meet the flames. His blood high was contagious as the others joined in on his antics and disposed of their victims. It was all a good show, no one wanted to admit that deep down feelings stirred. They were young unlike David, and somewhere buried deep down their humanity slept. Slowly it would fade away from the years of neglect and abuse it was fed.

"Alright boys. The sun will be rising soon, let's ride." David called to them as he began to climb the beach towards the bikes. Dwayne approached him, his face serious. "You going to tell me what's on your mind Dwayne?" he asked casually lighting up the cigarette he had tucked behind his ear. Paul and Marko noticed the tension between the two and stopped rough housing.

"I wasn't sure before so I didn't want to mention it." Dwayne allowed the walls in his mind to come down pouring his thoughts to his sire.

David calmly exhaled a cloud of smoke as he digested Dwayne's thoughts. Oh everyone one, living or dead he ever trusted, Dwayne was the top of the list. He had been the first person he had ever turned. He had found him wounded and alone, barely alive in the woods. He had been left for dead by his kin, a bastard child not truly belonging to one kind or another. He had been lost and alone and by turning him David had given him something he never had, acceptance. "You think we're being watched?"

"No. " Dwayne shook his head. "It feels different. I only get a feeling, or a sense. I've seen nothing. It's careful. It feels like" His voice trailed off lost in thought for the briefest moment. "Like we're being hunted."


	3. Parata

Sorry the chapters are short.

After the first 5, they should start being lengthy.

* * *

**Now. Ready**

It was a good thing that the current residents of the home where out-of-town. They would not be pleased to see the state of their home. The once white and pristine carpet stained red. The glass doors where left open, the remains of the curtains billowing white ribbons in the night. The furniture had been scattered, the signs of struggle evident across the room. The lights in the living room had all been smashed, leaving the crackling fireplace the only light in the otherwise dark home.

A women with chocolate shoulder length hair and honey eyes sat perched on the piano casually sipping a glass a wine. She was humming softly to herself, unaffected by her companion who paced nervously from one corner to another. Footsteps echoed from the far row and slowly made their way to them. Her companion stopped and studied the man. The honey eyed women stopped humming and sat her glass down.

"Well Julian?" She asked her voice soft and low.

Dropping his hood Julian approached them. The light from the fireplace danced shadows across his strikingly handsome face. "They know we have been watching them. The dark-haired one told David. What if they tell _him_? The coven leader. He has sources, he could find us before we can see this through." He shook his head and sighed.

"Max" The companion in the shadows whispered causing Julian to flinch.

"Now, now. Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we? We've watched them for months." The honey eyed women cooed.

"But Ester" Julian began.

"No." Her eyes lit with anger, nostrils flaring. She shook off her anger and stood. "My lovely. Even if they go running to him it will make no difference. The result is the same. They will all die. The society has deemed them unfit and as such they are to be eradicated."

"What now then?' Julian asked as she gently caressed his cheek.

"Now?" She laughed lightly taking his face with into her hands and kissing him on the mouth. "Now pet, I believe its time for introductions." She turned back towards the hovering figure. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Hesitantly the figure stepped into the light, hands knotted together. Her blonde hair tumbled to her waist, framing her petite figure. Her skin was the color of honey, soft lips and long lashes. Her eyes where a startling and vivid blue. "I am" she whispered in response. There was a hint of an accent long since diluted. "I am ready." She repeated forcing as much courage as she could muster into her words.

"Good, good. Julian, you know what to do. Come my love, let us retire before you burn to ash." Ester led him down the hall. "You're going to be busy this week."


	4. Familia

**Now**

The night after Dwayne's revelation they decided to take action. There was no point in telling Max just yet. The old vampire worried enough as it was. The last thing the boys needed was another lecture, another reminder that they were not yet living up to his expectation. He would always end the discussions stating that they were young and they would learn. Or that David was old enough to know better, old enough that he should be more careful.

The boys had started taking turns venturing out alone, but close enough to each other. That way if anything happened or there was any escalation, their brothers would not be far behind. It would seem risky to some, but they were vampires. They could handle whatever was lurking in the shadows, watching them, hunting them.

Max had once told them stories of the old ways, where vampires would launch territory disputes and they would always end with one coven being killed by another. Their essence drained away literally. Some believed that you could take the power of another vampire by feeding off them. Of course David had never seen any of this as it was much before his time.

Two days after the bonfire party Dwayne's suspicions were confirmed. They had seen him, but not by accident. He was waiting for them by their bikes on the boardwalk. When he knew for sure they had seen him, he disappeared before they could blink and second guess if he was real. Through the week, he would replay the same act, one moment he would be there, and the next nothing. They would be in the comic book store skimming through the latest issues and look up to find him standing a distance behind the doorway studying them. Someone would walk by and then he would be gone. If it wasn't for them all-seeing the same thing they might begin to question their sanity.

David had been the bait on the fifth night. He had found a pretty little play thing and taken her to a secluded, run down part underneath the pier. "What's your name?" He demanded brushing some of her wild hair from her face. He offered her his most charming grin. She gazed at him and pushed s piece of hair behind her ear to get a better look at him. "Star" she offered sweetly her free hand twirling fabric from her skirt. "Star" he tested the name on his tongue. "I'm David." He grinned again at her and lightly kissed her forehead, she smelled like heaven.

"Forgive me for interrupting." Came a deep voice from behind them. "Ma belle, it is in your best interest to leave."

Star didn't even protest as the stranger snapped his fingers and her feet carried her away and back to the boardwalk.

"Ah, better. Allow me to introduce myself" before he could get out the sentence David had him by the throat and pinned against a pier. Behind him the boys appeared, they were still in their human form for the time being. But they looked poised and ready to strike.

"Who the hell are you?" David demanded. "What do you want?" His eyes cut into the man, the demon within him licking at the surface. His fury matched equally by the man as he spun out of his grasp and swiftly slung David into his brothers knocking them back.

"Come now! Is that the best you have _David_?" he spat. He chuckled to himself.

David, eyes red and alert lurched forward to his attacker. Both her and the man flew a good distance hitting the underside of the bridge.

Dwayne, Paul and Marko now in full form sprang to action to aid their sire. Dwayne pulled the fighting vampires apart and tossed the man aside where Paul and Marko happily grabbed him holding him in place. They turned to David, looking for guidance on what to do next. Neither them or Dwayne where sure exactly what to do with the vampire, or how exactly to kill him.

Wiping a trace of dried blood from his check David approached the stranger. " I won't ask you again. Who are you? What the hell do you want? And this time I would answer before I tear you apart and watch you choke on your own blood you little shit." The man spit at him and laughed. David was seething, if he wasn't going to get an answer then he was just going to get rid of the problem. He reached into his trench and pulled out a silver engraved wooden stake. It given to him by Max long ago. He had never a reason to carry or use it, not until now. He had been prepared for this moment.

"No last words then huh?" he asked the man leaning in close. Paul and Marko exchanged looks, they seemed unsure. Killing for food was one thing, but killing a fellow vampire.

"You attacked the wrong coven sucker." Dwayne hissed. He nodded to David, it was for the good of his brothers. Family looked out for each other, always.

David raised the stake, _for family _he thought to them all. Mid swing he froze, he heard the last footfall before she called out. "David" so softly, so familiar. If he had still a heart, it would have stopped beating at the very moment. The stake slowly slipped out of his hand and fell to the sand, the waves threatening to take it away.

The world had to of stopped spinning. He had heard the expression time standing still, he was now living it. Perhaps he was finally being dragged down to the pit of hell and she was a ghost sent to torment him.

There was no question of it. Standing before him was a ghost. She had to have been, because she was dead.

Yet... here she is, living and breathing before him. She looked exactly the same as when he saw her alive, but something was different.

She smiled serenely at him. "Hello brother."


	5. Vivo

Now. Alive.

"Lily." He engulfed her with his arms. He could hear the tears hit his jacket, her tears. Maybe his tears he was not certain. He released her and examined her at arm's length. "How is this possible? How are you alive?"

"It's a long story David, but first please release Julian. He wasn't truly a danger. He was just...keeping an eye on you. He's a friend." She asked gesturing to the man his childe still held tightly.

"Boys, let him go." David commanded. They did so and the man called Julian took off into the night. Dwayne made a move to follow him but David shook his head.

"We must go someplace safe to talk. Someplace not in the open." Lily glanced over her shoulder. "Please David."

"Come with us." He offered his hand to her which she accepted after a quick internal debate she took and followed them.

They hit rock bottom in their cave roughly an hour later. It was still deep into the night and there were a few good hours left before sunrise. David took his usual seat in the wheelchair and watched as the boys followed dutifully behind him keeping their distance from Lily. Marko studied her curiously from his corner, a little to intensely for David's liking. When he caught David's gaze he averted his eyes from her sheepishly. Dwayne stood close to him, his arms crossed and his eyes wide. While Paul opted to bounce happily by her side on the fountain and sit down winking.

She spoke before David could muster up the willpower to question her ruthlessly which was inevitable. "You're all in danger. You're being hunted."

"We already know." snapped Dwayne. He shot her an agitated glare. David put a hand on his arm in warning.

"Not by Julian. He was instructed to follow you, but he isn't the threat. At least he isn't the real threat." Dwayne snorted and looked away. She glared back at him before turning back towards David.

"By who then Lily?" David questioned ignoring the instant dislike generating between the two.

She paused, "Those who I serve. They call them the society."

"The society. I've heard of them briefly. What do they have to do with us?" David frowned.

"_I thought she was dead David. How is she here? Why now? Doesn't seem like a coincidence." _Dwayne's questions entered his mind. He could feel Paul and Marko studying him waiting for answers. It was wrong of him to do so, they were his family. But dealing with a conversation in his mind and one out loud would become exhausting. He walled them off mentally, giving his sister his full attention and ignoring the looks of hurt from his brothers.

"I know you have questions. I want to give you the answers trust me. But I don't even know them all. Until a few weeks ago David, I thought you were dead. In my heart I believed it, there was never a reason to second guess it."

He remained silent and thoughtful. He couldn't even fathom where to begin. If he had been human his head would be throbbing.

"What is the society?" Marko asked Lily. He had stopped playing with his pigeons and had taken a spot on the other side of her.

" They are the supernatural, I guess you could say, they represent the legion."

"For they are many" David added. Making Paul's attention dart back and forth between him and Lily.

" Legion? I don't understand." Marko furrowed his eyebrows and chewed absent-mindedly.

She sighed, " It's like a group of elders, they basically make sure the word of the supernatural stays hidden from mortals. That we don't draw attention to ourselves. And you David, all of you for that matter go gallivanting across Santa Carla leaving a trail of bodies. You are risking exposure and then need you stopped."

"You mean destroyed." David interjected.

"Not necessarily. Because of your actions they consider your sire and alpha unfit."

David ran his hands through his hair and pulled out his pack of smokes. " So then they kill us all including him."

"Yes. But there is another way to please them. If we eliminate the bad influence, and you promise to use more caution, I think they will spare you all."

Paul laughed. " Great idea little momma, except you kill the head vampire, you kill us all."It was no secret there was no love lost between the boys and their alpha. But even then it did not mean they didn't respect him. He was old, ancient even and strong. He could as surely as the sun set kill them without trouble.

Lily smiled at him and then turned her attention to her brother. "What if I told you there was a way to kill Max. Kill him and you could all live?"

David went rigid, how she knew who his alpha was he was not certain. He was beginning to catch some of the same suspicions that Dewayne had brought up not moments ago. Something was not right. "Lily, how did you die?"

She smiled again, but this time there was something slightly different to her. It was in her eyes, but David could not make out what exactly was different.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
